


Morning Haze

by embroiderama



Series: Truth 'Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's more than ready to head home after a long night of filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for [](http://janissa11.livejournal.com/profile)[**janissa11**](http://janissa11.livejournal.com/). I wanted to write something fun for you, but I wasn't quite in the mood, so I hope this works as schmoop. [](http://obeetaybee.livejournal.com/profile)[**obeetaybee**](http://obeetaybee.livejournal.com/) was kind enough to beta.

Jesus, it had been a long day. Long night, actually, Jensen reminded himself as he watched the sky gradually lighten. He sat slumped in the back seat of a car waiting to be driven home. The heat was on, finally, but the warmed air hadn't done much to penetrate the damp chill in the back of the car. He was trembling slightly, not enough for it to be visible, and he didn't know if it was the strung-out, nervous result of too many days of too much coffee or simply the pervasive cold of the abandoned hospital they'd used as a set.

After the blown generator was replaced, after that dream-like half hour in the dark with Jeff, the night at Riverside had stretched on into endless shooting, working so hard to get just the right take, just the right coverage. They were all the worse for wear, and the only thing keeping Jensen from just giving in and begging for another hiatus was that they had two days off from filming. Jensen had dragged himself out of the building, glad as hell to be leaving the place but so tired that glad didn't feel like much of anything at all. Jared had sloped out beside him, and even his co-star's usual exuberance was dimmed by exhaustion

Jared's car had left a few minutes ago, and Jensen wished he knew why his own car wasn't right behind it. As he sat, trying to work up the energy to get out of the car and bitch about the delay, the door across from him opened, and Jeff climbed into the car on a gush of cold air.

"Hey." Jeff's smile was tired but sweet.

"What's going on?"

"I told your assistant I was catching a ride with you. Back to your place."

Later, Jeff had said, had promised, as Jensen zipped up his pants when the lights came back on earlier. There hadn't been enough time for turnabout, and it was only fair, but he was so fucking tired. He let his eyes close and dropped his head back to rest against the seat. He heard the slide of leather across cloth and then the tips of Jeff's fingers touched the side of his neck. He wasn't sure how he wanted to react--no, stop or yes, please--so he did nothing, and Jeff's hand moved to gently cup the back of his neck where it arched away from the seat behind him.

Jeff didn't do anything--didn't rub or knead--but his hand was warm, strong and steady, and after a moment Jensen felt his heartbeat slow down. "No pressure, okay?" Jeff's voice was deeper than usual, rough from the long night. "Sleep sounds hotter than anything else right now."

Jensen just nodded, and when the driver's door opened a minute later, Jeff casually slid his hand out from behind Jensen's neck. He missed that touch all the way home.

~~~

Jensen dozed off during the ride, the quiet rhythm of tires on the highway and the now-warm air inside the car dragging him under a thin layer of sleep. When the car finally pulled up in front of his door, he blinked his eyes in the hazy-bright morning light and thanked his assistant for the ride. He made his way to the door as Jeff followed behind, bag in hand.

When the door closed behind Jeff, Jensen stood in the middle of his dim living room, thinking that if only he had some energy he could probably figure out what he was supposed to do next. "You, uh, you want some coffee?"

Jeff shrugged out of his jacket and shook his head, chuffing out a breath that sounded like it wanted to be a laugh. "I think that's the last thing either of us needs. You look like you're about to fall asleep right here."

"Yeah." Jensen nodded his head loosely. "Sleep'd be good. Come on." He wrapped a hand around Jeff's bicep and started moving toward the stairs, but Jeff stood firm, not budging. Jensen dropped his hand and took a step back, frustration wearing at his exhaustion. "What?"

Jeff smiled sheepishly. "I can take the couch." Jensen started to shake his head, but Jeff continued. "Really, man, it's cool. I know I kind of forced the invite here."

Jensen took a step closer, put his hand back on Jeff's arm, and leaned in to press a kiss to Jeff's mouth. "I want you to be here," he half-mumbled into Jeff's ear. "I just gotta sleep, and so do you. Come on."

Upstairs, under the covers, Jensen took a moment to feel Jeff's hips bent behind his, Jeff's arm curled around his shoulder, Jeff's breath against the back of his neck, before he let himself relax down into sleep.


End file.
